


Sleeping Misfortune || KakaNaru

by Gaybabies420



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybabies420/pseuds/Gaybabies420
Summary: After a very intimate night with this sensei, Naruto decides to leave as soon as humanly possibly. What will happen once his teammates notices his strange behaviorHow will Naruto deal with With this new information, with the little Knowledge that he has of the night before.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 21





	Sleeping Misfortune || KakaNaru

**Author's Note:**

> After a very intimate night with this sensei, Naruto decides to leave as soon as humanly possibly. What will happen once his teammates notices his strange behavior 
> 
> How will Naruto deal with With this new information, with the little Knowledge that he has of the night before.
> 
> ▪️Category/Warnings:  
> -yaoi  
> \- Romance   
> \- boyxboy love  
> -Underage sex/relationships  
> -Teacher + Student Relationships 
> 
> By: Destiny .E Klemz  
> Fin- (4/3/20)⏳

« Sleeping Misfortune »

+18 Warning

*Naruto POV:

I wake up feeling rather refreshed and satisfied, but when I tried to open my eyes for the day I was met with the burning beams of the sun.

It took me a while, but I remember something. The new house I hade Boughten a few months ago, is absent of windows in the master bedroom. For privacy reasons.

That's weird...

I moved my hand from underneath the bedsheets to the small wooden nightstand for my phone, that's when I noticed this wasn't my nightstand.

I raced my eyes open to find myself in an unknown bedroom.

I was in someone else's bed.

Someone else's room.

someone else's house.

And this is not my fucking nightstand!

I went to get up, something stopped me. A stinging sensation in my lower back. It was my butt, and it felt as though I was on fire!!

I wanted to scream, but then a grumbling moan came from the other side of me. Was asleep in figure with silver gravity defying hair, and I only know one person in Konohagakure with that gorgeous hair like his.

Kakashi Hatake, my Sensei.

I noticed the unmasked man was naked. I hade to push back the temptation to sneak a peek, before reluctantly checking under the bed covers to find I was also in-fact butt naked.

I blushed uncontrollably, the is only one this this can mean. I just hade (probably amazing) sex with my own Teacher in his own bed!

I quickly slipped out from under my sensei's sheets before taking a peek at his face. God was he handsome! I went tiptoeing around the unknown bedroom, searching desperately for my clothes. Sadly when I came up with nothing, geez they were no where to be found, I went to search in Kakashi's closet for some clothes.

After finding a reasonable sized navy grey outfit in a small box written "Childhood" in it, I slipped the outfit on. It fit pretty nice actually!! I just hope that this wasn't an often worn outfit for Kakashi-sensei's in his teenage years.

I looked at myself in the body lengthen mirror, I thought I was super cute!! I'm glad so, because I will be wearing this all day.

I forgot my do to my laundry last night, okay!!

||

He was snoring better bad, so I deremind he would be alseep for another good hour. So I took my leave out of the sleeping mans bedroom and into the long hallway.

"Who knew Kakashi-sensei's house was so big!?" I whispered-yelled.

I still don't remember much from last night, having to wake up friends/Teacher's bed with little memory can suck!

I continue to stroll around the house for a bit, checking out what might be my sensei's life. I know little of him, it's nice to know more about the other half of someone's life you just slept with.

The house was beautiful! Everything was clean and organize, which I can't decide is either expected or not from Kakashi.

The house it's self though, consisted of 3 large bathrooms (including the one in Kakashi's bedroom) 4 bedrooms, a 2 car garage, and 1 large living room. But the weird thing was, I haven't found the kitchen or the door that leads out of the house.

That was when I stumbled upon the kitchen, and I found the corporate to all of my Problems. 12 tall and empty, sake bottles lead scattered across the kitchen counter. The liquid must've spilled across the marble countertop, leaving it very sticky and gross.

Before leaving I decided to clean up our mess, wash the dishes, steal his Ich book, then I was out the door.

On my way to team7's red bridge.

||

I was on my way to the meeting place when I started to notices I was getting many weird looks.

Was it my outfit? Was it my posture? Or was it the fact I was holding my (Kakashi's) T-shirt outwards because my nipples where still sore?

-Probably all three...

"Ugh! Can this day get any worse!?"

"Oh hi there Naruto!"

NOT IRUKA-SENSEI!!

"O-oh hi um..Iruka-sensei!" I say sheepishly, if Iruka finds out not only will I be in trouble, but Kakashi will be too! Or worse even dead!!

I watched as Iruka looked me up and down curiously before saying. "New style?" I nodded. "Now I know your lying, you love orange!" Iruka yelled.

"I guess i wanted to try something differnt for this 2020!" I smiled, but I knew he wasn't buying it.

"Then why are you wearing Kakashi outfit Naruto?"

"Umm...student like teacher?"

"Hmm." He stared at me so intensely, I shivers uncontrollably.

"Say Naruto do you have a girlfriend yet?"

"Harder, Kakashi! Harder!" He spanked my ass before saying. "How do you ask?" I wimper. "Master please, more!"

"Um, No?"

"Oh okay." He stepped away. "See you tomorrow Naruto!" And with that he sunshined away.

'Am I getting my memories back?...'

||

I finally made it through all the stairs and whispers to the classic Team7 bridge. I rested my hands on my knees to catch my breath, I practically went here to avoide comrades questions and locals suspicion.

I probably just increased it, oh well.

"NARUTO YOUR LATE!" Sakura screaming is a regular thing, but the line she said next wasn't.

"EVEN SENSEI'S HERE BEFORE YOU!!" I look up to see the man himself standing hunched back on the bridge in all his sexy glory, with Makeout tactics in hand.

I have 2 things to say

1\. Does he really have more the One copy of that stupid book!?

2\. Why the hell isn't he late!? And why today of all the times, is he here just for me?

No, don't be silly Naruto, if anything he's relieved that you left.

I looked down in disappointment, while my teammates just thinks it's because of Sakura yelling.

"I'm sorry Naruto, i-I didn't mean to upset you.." Did Sakura Haruno just apologize to me?! There's just has to be something up! I walk over to the pink kunoichi and begin to inspector for head.

"Sakura are you feeling well? Your four heads pretty hot, Don't ya think!?"

"UHHGH! NARUTO IM FINE! i was just worried about you, dummy!"

"Worried?"

"Yes worried! You Limped yourself all the way here! -And I'm a medical ninja Naruto. I don't need you telling me if I'm all right or not!" she punches me in the gut as hard as she can, sending me flying into the ground.

"NOW TELL ME WHATS WRONG IDIOT!"

"Maa~Now Sakura, is that any way to treat your patients?"

"N-no...sorry sir."

When I regain consciousness I see Kakashi walking up to me, before lending out a gloved hand. 

I take it gratefully, and thank him. "Thanks Kakashi.." I blushed, he never removed him hand. "No problem!" He cheers before leaning into my ear and whisper the sexy words. "By the way, you look amazing in my outfit." He winks.

I blushed a bright red soon after his words reached my understanding. my arousal went standing up, enjoying his hot breath on my skin.

"Kakashi!" I screamed "It feels so good to be togather like this!" he continued to trust in and out of me. "It does, it very much does!" He agreed hungrily, attacking the skin on my neck.

More memories...I wonder if he knows too...

||

//One Long Mission later//

I was about to take my leave for the day when I heard my teammates trying to get a hold of my attention "Hey Naruto!" Sakura yelled out to me, calling my name. "Wanna get some ramen? You could tell me what's wrong then.." Her body told me she was happy, but her eyes showed worry in them.

I've been noticing that all day, worried eyes lingering on me for longer then they should. The Constant barrage of questions like-

"Are you okay?"

Or

"Are you feeling alright?"

I was starting to get frustrated, but it's nice to know that people care...

"Yeah, I'm not alright." I come out clean. "Kakashi and I got so drunk last night we ended up having sex."

"Are you sure?"

"Am I sure!? I awoke in his bed butt naked, Sakura!" I yell at the kunoichi, still a little frustrated by today.

"Oh.. I'm sorry." She frowned, seems as though she cares deeply about me.

"Do you love him?"

"What do you mean Sakura-Chan?" I asked confused.

"I mean like, you know. In-love with him?"

Am I?

"I'm sorry for your misfortune." Kakashi whispers in my ear before using his smirk to get away.

I think I might be...

The end.

||

A/N: let's just say, they may or may not have hade sex again. Just saying!!

fin.  
Ended on: (3/29/20)⌛️


End file.
